Obsessed With The Oldest Original
by ObsessWithElijah
Summary: A college student, Sang, who is obsessed with the TV shows, The Vampire Dairies and The Originals, is lost into the world of the Vampire Dairies so when she shows up as Elijah's biggest helper, things will change. The story line will bend and twist as she makes her way through this world. Elijah/OC P.S. Re-correct the errors


ObsessCh.1

Title : Obsessed With The Oldest Original

Summary : A college student, Sang, who is obsessed with the TV shows, The Vampire Dairies and The Originals, is lost into the world of the Vampire Dairies so when she shows up as Elijah's biggest helper, things will change. The story line will bend and twist as she makes her way through this world.

Elijah/OC

Prologue

A/N : AU I was really drown into the character named, Elijah Mikealson, from the Vampire Dairies and The Originals show, so the story will be focus on my OC and him.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything except my OC. The characters from The Vampire Dairies and The Originals belong to their original publisher.

Sang's POV

"_I can't believe that I have to waited for months before the new season of the show, The Vampire Dairies and The Originals, will be aired."_ I thought to myself while walking around in my room.

"_I've got to go to the gym, trying to do something so I can get my mind out of it for a while."_

After sweated and tired from the gym, I took a shower, dressed up and ready to bed. Before I slept, I charged my mobile phone baterry. In my phone, I notice that it was midnight of September, 30th.

I can't get my mind out of it._ "Elijah was so kind, gentlemanly and can also be a mass-murderer if he wanted to. He was a selfless man who needed someone who could be his friend, who could support him and who would stand by his side and will not betray him. There are so many things that need to change in the show if you are Team Elijah._" I thought to myself. _"I really disagree with the part that Elena re-negotiated with him and stabbed him with a dagger dipped in the white oak ash after what he had done to protect her friends; after he had shown her that he is a man of his words."_

"_If I could be someone in that show, I would choose to be someone who is loyal to him, stand by his side and willing to support him."_ I thought before I fell asleep in my bedroom.

Obsess Ch. 1 Let's it begin

Sang's POV

My first consciousness returned with the feeling very uncomfortable. My back was ached and the light kept coming to my eyes. No matter how much the feeling of discomfort I felt, I chose to ignore it. _"There is still plenty of time to sleep before morning" _I thought.

"_Wait! Morning! Is it really morning? If so, that explains the bright light that kept coming to my eyes._" I tried to open my eyes, but I immediately closed them due to the bright light. I tried again, but this time I used one of my hands to block some light and it worked. I looked around while lifting my head up.

"_Oh crap!"_ I thought after I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in somewhere else, a class room full of students. "_I fell asleep in my classroom dreaming about some TV shows._" I thought with shock. That dream was quite real, I wonder which one is the reality, the TV shows or the sleeping in the classroom.

I felt something wet on my cheek. When I looked down to what so called my pillow I found an opened book written in a language that I don't understand with some wet stains. Oops! I slept and drooled in the classroom.

"Ms. Chan, please come and see me after class." I heard a voice calling somebody named Ms. Chan. I wonder who the hell is Ms. Chan and who the hell was calling so I turned my head to the direction that the voice came from. There, I saw a man in suit standing in front of us who I assumed to be the teacher of this class.

"Ms. Chan. Ms. Sang Chan. I repeated. Can you hear me? Are you falling asleep again?" He said while the other students laughed. Now, I wonder who the hell is that dump ass who is stupid enough not to answer the teacher calling. Maybe that guy or girl is not in the classroom. I tried to find an excuse for whoever that person was. Then, the teacher stepped forward and walked toward me. "_Oh shit!"_ The teacher looked exactly like my favorite character from the TV show. I wondered what his name was so I asked a student who sat next to me.

"Who is that guy in suit? Is he a teacher? I wonder what his name is." I whispered to a student who was sitting beside me.

"He is our teacher, Elijah Mikealson. He teaches Italian. Dude, are you insane? Perhaps, you've never stayed awake in this class long enough to know that this is a classroom not a bedroom, sleepy head." The guy who was next to me replied.

"Ms. Chan, please meet me after class." The man in suit said to me with a smile.

"Me?" I repeated with confusing.

"Oh shit!" I murmured before my hands covered my mouth.

"Language, please." The teacher said before he went back to teach.

Whatever this class is, I didn't really pay attention to it. I actually believe that there is some mistake or some misunderstanding. Last things I remembered about school was I've never sign up for an Italian class and I was in school vacation. I thought and thought instead of paying attention in what the teacher was teaching trying to understand my current situation. What an accident! The teacher of this class not only looked exactly like Elijah Mikealson, but his name is actually Elijah Mikealson. I wondered if he is really a vampire. Perhaps, he is just an ordinary human beside vampires are only exist in TV shows or novels.

Wait. Why the teacher called me Ms. Chan? I don't remember anyone ever called me like that. I think I have to ask him why after class. One more thing, he talked to me in English instead of Thai. Am I in the international class? I don't remember anywhere in Thailand using English this much except in English class with a foreigner teacher. No. Even with a foreigner teacher, they didn't use this much of English like this place using English as the formal language here.

At this point, I totally believe that there is some mistake.

Elijah's POV

_Ms. Chan is falling asleep in my class AGAIN. Has she ever thought about being respectful? Is she aware that she failed my midterm exam? She better know that she can't behave like that. She needs to improve herself or drop my class. I am going to have to talk to her today._

"Ms. Chan, please come and see me after class." I said with loud voice trying to wake her up. I hope she can understand what I said because she is an exchange student from a non-English speaking country.

"Ms. Chan. Ms. Sang Chan. I repeated. Can you hear me? Are you falling asleep again?" I said while the other students laughed. Perhaps, I need to tell her closely at her desk. Then I decide to walk toward her.

"Who is that guy in suit? Is he a teacher? I wonder what his name is." She whispered to a student who was sitting beside her. Thanks to my vampire hearing, I can hear even her quiet whisper.

"He is our teacher, Elijah Mikealson. He teaches Italian. Dude, are you insane? Perhaps, you've never stayed awake in this class long enough to know that this is a classroom not a bedroom, sleepy head." The guy who was next to her replied. I had to try very hard not to laugh out loud. She actually did it. She slept every time in my class since the first class of the semester.

"Ms. Chan, please meet me after class." I told her before throwing her a smile.

"Me?" She repeated with confusing.

"Oh shit!" She murmured before her hands covered her mouth.

"Language, please." I told her before I went back to teach.

After the class, Sang slowly walked toward Elijah.

"I'm confused. Why did you want to talk to me privately?" She asked.

"You have no idea, do you?" I asked her.

"About what? Please do forgive my rudeness. I totally have no idea what the hell is happening right now." She said, very calm at first and increase a bit more of anger until it sound like she is yelling at me. I started to feel a little offended.

"You failed my midterm exam. You always fall asleep in my class. You have never stayed awake in my class more than five minutes since the beginning of the semester." I told her and pause. Giving her some time to understand and think about it.

"You know, if you have any problems with me, with the subject or with anything else, you can always talk to me. I would be very glad to help. I understand that you have come very far from home and you have to use your second language and are trying to adapt yourself into the new environment and cultures. If you think Italian does not suit you and you want to drop my class, please do because you can and it is not a bad thing. If you still want to study Italian and still want to improve yourself, you can. It would be a pleasure to help." I said trying not to scare her. She stood there in silence for a moment before she started to speak.

Sang's POV

_From what Elijah said; the reason why my life is really messed up is because I am an exchange student right now. How surprising ! However, it does explain how people around here acted like they were not in Thailand. Well, then where am I now? What country?_ I thought to myself.

"I think I need to asked you to teach me Italian from the very beginning of the class because I know nothing about Italian. I mean not only this class, but since the first class of this semester." I managed to say something to him. He gave me a look that to me that means 'Seriously you have never paid attention in my class since the very beginning of the semester'. "I'm totally mess up right now. Something strange happened to me. I don't know how to start explain." I said and pause. He gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything. "Where am I right now?" I asked awkwardly.

"In my classroom, Italian class." He replied.

"Er...I mean what country are we in right now?"

He gave me another curious looked before he replied, "The United States of America".

"_Well, I'm in the USA, huh. How surprising!"_ I thought.

"I don't know what I should say." I said while rubbing my hands nervously.

"Er...Let me start with I feel like I kinda lost some of my memories and I kinda had a weird dream if right now is reality."

He raised his eyebrows to show that he was surprise by what I just said.

"You have to promise me that you will not send me to a psychologist or think that I'm insane because what I'm going to tell you is something impossible even if it's my opinion, but this is the best explanation for my current situation."

"You have my word that I will not send you to the psychologist because I think you are mentally ill. Ms. Chan, please continue."

"Before I continue on my unbelievable story, I'm curious why are you calling me, Ms. Chan."

"Are you this person?" He asked me before he showed me my student profile in his computer. After I have read through Ms. Sang Chan's personal information I found that all the information referred to me as an exchange student except my name and my last name seems incorrect, both of them seem like a short form of my name and last name.

"Not quite. Everything there referred to me except my name and my last name are not quite right. Both of them seem like a short form of my name and my last name. I think this is why I didn't respond to your call in class because I didn't know who you are calling." I told him straight fully.

"Do you want me to re-correct it for you, Ms. Chan." He politely asked me.

"That's fine. No need to change it. From now on I will remember that my name is Sang Chan, not the full version of it. And by the way, please stop call me . Please call me Sang. Just Sang."

"Alright, Sang."

"And what should I call you, ?" I asked.

"Call me Elijah."

"Now, why don't you start telling me your unbelievable story, Sang."

I told him about my previous life in Thailand. I went to the US when I was in grade 11 as an exchange student, then I came back to Thailand and currently attending a university in Thailand. I told him that I was sleeping in my bedroom last night, but when I woke up, I found myself sleeping in his class. I didn't dare telling him that I think he looked exactly like Elijah Mikealson, the Original Vampire, in my favorite TV show.

"The problem is I have no idea what had happened during the time between after I fell asleep in my bedroom in Thailand and before I woke up in the middle of your class in USA. Also, I have no idea when I registered Italian class with you or when I took the test and failed and not even where I live or how I came here."

"You know what, according to your story, you said you are in the second year in college in Thailand, but now you are in grade 11 in high school. So if your story is true, does that mean you were not only mysteriously moving from Thailand to the US but you also 4 years younger than what you believe it is your real life." He said. "How strange! Are you sure you are telling me the truth?" Elijah asked with his eyes narrowed. He was compelling her to tell the truth.

"Yes, I am. All I have told you was the truth." I replied with stone expression.

"I believe you, Sang." He told me.

"So what are you planning to do with your life?" He asked me.

"For now I'm gonna keep being Sang Chan. I think I have to ask you to teach me Italian from the beginning." I finally decided what I will do with my life.

"I have nothing to do after this. I believe I am free today so can we start our lesson today." I asked him. "I want to start as soon as I can before I become lazy." I added.

"Alright. Let's get started." He replied.

A/N : I know it is quite a long chapter. I didn't expect it to be this long, but since I add some humor into the story when the crazy fan show up into the world of vampire dairies. Let me know what you feel by leaving me some comment wheather good or bad. I would love to hear from you.

And thank you Jude Morgenstern for working as a beta-reader for me.

Disclaimer : I do not own the vampire dairies or its characters except Sang. All the right belongs to their original owners.


End file.
